A Shattered Heart, Fixed By Dreams
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Father's Day Challenge. Severus wants to make father's day special for his father, but that is not an easy task, and all doesn't go to plan. Instead, he learns something very valuble, and gains something he has always wished for.


(a/n - a short fic for the Father's Day Special Challenge by , which doesn't appear to have many rules. Yay! Yes, is is sad, yes, it is Snape, but really, would I be any other way?)

A Shattered Heart, Fixed By Dreams.

The young boy beamed happily as the trousers folded themselves neatly in the bag he had conjured. He was rather proud, to be honest, and why wouldn't he be? The trousers had taken weeks, no, months, to make, and they were perfect. Black that faded into blue, depending on the wearer's mood. Soft material, for comfort when being worn, and an intensively complicated temperature charm so that the wearer would always be of the correct heat. The young boy beamed. Yes, they had taken forever to make. But it was worth it. The boy smiled, and went to sleep. He couldn't wait until the morning.

The young boy awoke early and picked up his bag, before going downstairs and making breakfast. He then took this to his father upstairs, and smiled as he took it and ate and drank heartily. The boy's mother then smiled at him, before pecking her husband upon the cheek. The boy then took the tray downstairs, washed up, and returned with his bag.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" he smiled, handing the bag over with a flourish. The man ripped open the bag and yanked out the trousers.

"What are these?" he grunted.

"Trousers, dad." the boy replied.

"No, I mean, WHERE did you get these?"

"I made them for you, dad."

"Oh, Severus, that's wonderful!" his mother chimed, and Severus beamed. "You're so talented!" His father didn't appear too keen, however.

"You MADE them? What sort of a pansy are you? Grow up, be a man! Where did you get this expensive material, anyway? If you've been stealing money from me..."

"No! I haven't! I charmed the material. And they also keep you at a nice temp-Agh!" the boy shrieked as the trousers were launched at his head, alongside a sharp belt, which caught his cheek, creating a shallow gash.

"Tobias!" his mother shouted at his father, before trying to get out of bed to help Severus, until her father pulled her roughly back onto the bed, slapping her across the face.

Severus had had enough. Picking up the trousers, he ran from the room, his eyes filling with tears. He ran straight to his room, where he locked himself inside, before flopping onto the bed and falling into a hazy world of dreams.

_"Dad, these are for you." Severus smiled happily at the man before him. "I made them especially for you."_

_hy thank you, son, you're so very talented, aren't you!" the man replied, pulling them on. "Wow, these are wonderful! I am so proud of you, my boy, so very, very proud!" Severus beamed at his father's kind remarks, before being brought back to Earth with an almighty crash as he realised that his father was trying to get into his room._

"Severus Tobias Snape! Get your sissy arse out here now, before I bloody shoot you and your magical mother!" Severus glanced around the room worriedly. He suddenly had a brainwave. He picked up the trousers, conjured another bag, picked up his broom and flew out of the open window and onto the ground below. Luckily for him, there weren't many people around Spinner's End to notice. Severus then ran as fast as he could to another house entirely, to another family, and to another dream.

Severus smiled as the door was flung open by a girl with ginger hair, who pulled him into fierce hug.

"Severus! Come in!" Lily cried, dragging Severus behind her to where the family were having dinner. Apart from Petunia, she was off on some muggle residential, Lily had informed Severus days before.

"Severus!" the Evans family greeted him warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Um..." Severus blushed, and handed the bag to Lily's father. "These are for you. Happy father's day." He turned away quickly, as the bag was opened.

"Oh, Severus, these are wonderful! Surely they are for your father though?"

"He didn't want them. He gave them back. They're too big for me. You have them."

"Oh, Severus, you're like the son I never had, honestly you are!" This made Severus grin from ear to ear, as he heard the words from Mr Evans that had never spilled from his father's mouth. Severus was wanted as a son. Granted, it was not his own father, but sometimes, you have to chase your dreams wherever they may take you. For Severus, his dreams involved having a loving father, who cared for him and valued him, and who he could always talk to and depend on. For Severus, this father was to be shared with his best friend Lily Evans, who Severus was more than happy to call an adopted sister.

For everyone has a father figure in their lives, and as Severus learned, father's day should be spent celebrating them and all they do for you, even if they aren't your true father.

(a/n - so that's it, really. I hope it fits the requirements. I know it is late, but still, some people don't have a person they can call a father by blood, but everyone has some sort of leading male figure on their lives, and in my opinion, father's day should celebrate them, too.)


End file.
